Storage containers include an open-top base for storage and a lid to close the base. The lid and base mate to define the closure and seal. Such closure and seal determine the degree to which the container is airtight and leakproof, important attributes for storage containers. The art is replete with different closure designs.
In considering container design, price and value, and sometimes price alone, often drive the container design; the materials used; and the ultimate construction and performance of storage containers. There are often trade-offs in the quality of the container design and the intended use of the container. Additionally, the increased cost of resin has made container design important to optimize the use of resin while concurrently providing a quality container.
Many types of storage containers are available in the marketplace, including for food storage. These containers generally fall under several categories including (1) durable containers, such as Rubbermaid® containers and Tupperware® containers; (2) semi-durable containers which are disposable after a few uses, such as Ziploc® containers; and (3) single use containers made of plastic or paper. Each of these types of containers has benefits and drawbacks depending on the intended use by the consumer.
More particularly, durable containers are not disposable. They are generally sturdy and rigid such that the container and the lid hold their shape and tend to have a secure closure and seal so that the container is airtight and leakproof. Durable containers are usually microwave, freezer and dishwasher safe. They must be washed after each use. However, durable containers may be difficult to open because of the rigidity and generally secure seal usually formed. Also durable containers tend to be more expensive to manufacture because of the type and the amount of material used to make the container. Accordingly, this cost is then passed on to the consumer, thereby making durable containers more expensive and subject to certain long term use but not short term or disposable uses.
Semi-durable containers are reasonably strong and may be reused multiple times before disposal. These containers when new tend to be leak-resistant or leakproof. They are usually airtight. Semi-durable containers usually do not have as secure of a closure and seal as durable containers. Also, semi-durable containers may or may not be microwave, freezer and dishwasher safe. Accordingly, semi-durable containers are generally less expensive to manufacture and, therefore, less expensive to consumers. As such, semi-durable containers are a popular choice among consumers.
However, consumers sometimes use the semi-durable containers similar to the durable containers. For example, consumers tend to use the semi-durable containers more times than their intended lifespan. These multiple uses subject the containers to more dishwasher, freezer and/or microwave exposure than their intended use. In such instances, the containers may become subject to leakage and are no longer airtight. This may affect the freshness of food or other attributes of proper storage. In some cases, this may cause dissatisfaction by the consumer who has purchased the semi-durable container because it is less expensive, but has used the container like a durable container.
The single use disposable containers are generally made of lower cost and lower quality material, and they are less rigid than the durable and semi-durable containers. These containers may not hold the desired shape, especially if the container is heated or pressure is applied thereto. This may cause the lid to pop off the base of the container allowing the contents to spill. However, single use disposable containers are convenient for the consumer since these containers do not have to be washed after use since they are designed and constructed to be thrown away after one use.
Accordingly, there is a need in the market for a storage container which provides benefits of durable containers but has the cost advantages of semi-durable containers.